


Anything for a Buck

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title kind of says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a Buck

“But you said we needed a cargo, Cap’n,” Kaylee said. “It weren’t the easiest thing tryin’ to find one on this block of ice.”

“I believe I did say we needed a cargo,” Mal admitted. “However, I believe I also remember saying some time ago that we wouldn’t be taking living cargo with more’n two legs ever again.”

Kaylee bit her lip nervously. Mal sighed.

“What’re they paying?”

She showed him the shipping contract.

He looked out over the antler-studded cargo bay that suddenly appeared just that little bit brighter.

“Just make sure none of ‘em have red noses, y’hear, Kaylee?”

“Cap’n?”

He chuckled as he strode away, humming an ancient song his mother used to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2008 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "reindeer."


End file.
